


¿FELICIDAD PERDIDA? (SasuNaru)

by SaraleguiNeko



Category: Naruto
Genre: BL, Boys' Love, Doncel, Finalizado, M/M, Mpreg, Oneshot, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi, acabado, terminado - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraleguiNeko/pseuds/SaraleguiNeko
Summary: -Es broma -aseveró Sasuke con gesto bastante serio y enojado.-No teme, no lo es, realmente estoy embarazado -seguido de ello le entregó los análisis que abalaban eso-. Creí que estarías feliz de tener otro hijo... -comentó cabizbajo.-¡Por supuesto que no! Ya tenemos un hijo, no necesitamos más críos que den lata y que generen más gastos.-Pero siempre me hablas de querer un segundo hijo.-No seas ridículo, debiste cuidarte, yo no deseo tener otro hijo, no sé cómo le harás dobe, pero no habrá más niños -sentenció frío.Naruto no podía ni hablar, estaba profundamente herido por las palabras de su pareja, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas para salir rápido de la habitación dando un portazo.Si quieres saber qué pasará te invito a entrar a leer.Fic 100% SasuNaruLos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la compañía Shonen Jump, más la trama, así como algunos personajes son originales míos, y no acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	¿FELICIDAD PERDIDA? (SasuNaru)

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del fic:
> 
> Neko: Hola, tiempo sin subir un One~shot, ojalá les guste.
> 
> Sasu: Conociéndote me harás sufrir ¬¬#.
> 
> Neko: Básicamente sí XD pero es porque eres un teme.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capítulo:
> 
> -Lo que está entre comillas son los pensamientos.
> 
> No les interrumpo más y les dejo leer.

—Es broma —aseveró Sasuke con gesto bastante serio y enojado.

—No teme, no lo es, realmente estoy embarazado —seguido de ello le entregó los análisis que abalaban eso—. Creí que estarías feliz de tener otro hijo... —comentó cabizbajo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ya tenemos un hijo, no necesitamos más críos que den lata y que generen más gastos.

—Pero siempre me hablas de querer un segundo hijo.

—No seas ridículo, debiste cuidarte, yo no deseo tener otro hijo, no sé cómo le harás dobe, pero no habrá más niños —sentenció frío.

Naruto no podía ni hablar, estaba profundamente herido por las palabras de su pareja, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas para salir rápido de la habitación dando un portazo.

Apenas el rubio se fue Sasuke se echó a reír en la cama.

—Eso te pasa dobe por querer jugarme una broma con algo tan valioso como lo que más deseo.

Naruto y Sasuke eran pareja desde hacía muchos años, se conocieron en la primaria, al inicio solían pelear por todo, pero cuando entraron a secundaria esos sentimientos entre el varón y el doncel comenzaron a cambiar hasta que por fin a los quince años se volvieron novios y ocho años después se casaron.

Ambos tenían una pequeña empresa de venta de autos que comenzaba a ser próspera y crecía bastante bien, pero cuando su primer hijo llegó, Naruto dedicaba la mitad de su tiempo a cuidarle y la otra mitad a la pequeña empresa.

Se podría decir que si había una pareja perfecta eran precisamente ellos dos, aunque para desgracia de Naruto, Sasuke siempre buscaba ir por más, no sólo en el ámbito empresarial, sino también en el familiar por lo que se la pasaba tratando de convencerle de tener un segundo hijo, y aunque no lo reconocía en voz alta se moría por tener un pequeño varón.

El motivo de su reacción a la noticia que le dio Naruto no era otro que una confusión causada por su primo Sai.

_Flash back._

—Sasuke —llamaba un albino con sonrisa falsa entrando a la oficina—. Logré concretar la venta de los autos nuevos, ya firmaron —le entregó los papeles y se sentó en el sofá de la oficina.

—Buen trabajo, dile a Naruto para que te entregue tu bono de venta en el próximo cheque —sin decir más regresó a su trabajo.

—Por cierto —llamó de nuevo el albino—. Gaara me dijo que yo no quería ir con mis suegros a cenar —decía con un tic.

—¿Querías ir con tus suegros a cenar?

—No.

—No veo el problema entonces.

—¡Idiota! ¡Por tu culpa me quedé en abstinencia una semana!

—Debiste decirme que no le contara a Gaara lo que dijiste.

—Se supone que eso es algo obvio...

—Ah —y regresó a seguir firmando unos papeles.

Aquello cabreó a Sai por lo que sonrió.

—Primo debes aprender que hay cosas que no se pueden decir, por ejemplo, Gaara me contó algo que le dijo Naruto, pero yo como buen marido no te lo diré a ti.

La atención de Sasuke se dirigió por completo a él.

—¿Qué te dijo Gaara sobre Naruto?

—Lo siento, no puedo decirte —realmente Sai sabía algo, Gaara le contó que Naruto estaba esperando un pequeño y esa noche se lo diría a Sasuke por lo cual el albino pensó en sacar provecho de la situación.

—No lo pediré de nuevo... Dime.

—Pero no es correcto, me sentiría demasiado mal de hacerlo —sobreactuó Sai, más al ver el gesto inquisitivo de su primo optó por ya no hacerle esperar más—. Naruto te dirá esta noche que está embarazado.

—¡Eso es genial! —brincó emocionado de alegría para abrazar a su primo—. Dile a todos los empleados que tienen el día libre ¡Y habrá bono extra para todos!

—No te aceleres primo, sólo es una broma.

Aquellas palabras desencajaron por completo a Sasuke, él deseaba poder tener más hijos, así que no comprendía lo que Sai le decía.

—Al parecer, Naru-chan te jugará una broma hoy, te dirá que está esperando un hijo, pero no es así, creo que está molesto contigo por una razón.

—¡Ese dobe es un idiota! —dio un golpe en el escritorio—. Sabe perfectamente que me muero por tener un hijo y se atreve a jugar con eso, seguro es porque el otro día tiré la olla de ramen que guardaba en el refrigerador, pero eso fue porque ya olía feo y me preocupaba que Kaoru lo fuera a agarrar.

Para mala suerte cuando Sai iba a decirle que era invento suyo, Gaara abrió la puerta para llevarse a su marido a la reunión que había con sus padres.

—"Méndigo dobe, ni creas que te dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, ya verás cuando me hagas tu bromita, te llevarás una buena sorpresa".

_Fin del flash back._

Y era exactamente ese el motivo por el cual Sasuke había reaccionado así cuando Naruto le dio la noticia de que serían padres de nueva cuenta, el azabache creyó que Naruto fingía por lo que sencillamente se acostó a dormir tranquilamente.

En la recámara de al lado, Naruto lloraba a mares siendo consolado por su pequeño hijo, un doncelito rubio de ojos azules y con tres marquitas en cada mejilla.

—Tranquilo mami, no llores, le hará daño a mi hermanito —intentaba consolar el pequeño de apenas tres años de edad.

—Está bien bebé, mami está bien —intentaba calmarse Naruto sin mucho éxito.

—Mami si papá teme no quiere a mi hermanito yo puedo trabajar para cuidarles a los dos.

Naruto abrazó a su inocente hijo acostándose en la cama del pequeño para poco después quedarse profundamente dormido.

Cuando la mañana llegó Sasuke despertó temprano, volteó a ver al rubio para aclararle que él sabía la "broma" que le harían, pero frunció el entrecejo al no encontrarlo a su lado.

—Seguro se fue a dormir con Kaoru... —pues cada vez que peleaban el rubio se iba a dormir con su hijo—. Ese dobe es un idiota, él si puede jugar con algo que sabe que quiero, pero yo no puedo hacerle una broma porque se enoja, pues bien, que se vaya hoy al trabajo en taxi.

Sin hacer mucho ruido se levantó a arreglarse para el trabajo y poco después ya se hallaba sacando el auto para irse.

Llegó a su oficina de mal humor, ni si quiera Sai se atrevió a hacer sus típicas bromas, la mayoría en esa empresa ya sabían que cuando el azabache estaba así, era capaz de correrles, aunque después Naruto les volvía a recontratar.

Dos horas después, pasó algo increíble, el mal humor del azabache se intensificó, cosa que de por sí ya era bastante difícil.

—¡Ese dobe idiota! —decía apretando su lapicero una y otra vez—. Ahora se hace el enojado y sentido, cuando quedamos separar los asuntos personales del trabajo.

El llamado a la puerta proveniente de su secretaria le hizo detener sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué quieres? Pedí que no me molestaran.

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun —dijo la chica pelirroja quien además era prima de Naruto—. Es que tienes una llamada en la línea dos.

—¿No fui claro? No quiero hablar con nadie.

Y era precisamente por eso que Karin fue a verlo, sabía que si le pasaba la llamada por intercomunicador lo más seguro era que colgara.

—Es de la escuela de Kaoru-chan.

Sasuke suspiró fastidiado tomando el teléfono e indicándole con un ademán que se retirara.

—¿Y ahora que hizo mi hijo? —habló por el teléfono con la directora, aquellas llamadas de atención eran muy usuales pues Kaoru era travieso, aunque como también era una pequeña lindura muchos niños solían acosarlo y las niñas y donceles se ponían celosas, por lo que el pequeño iniciaba peleas con aquel que osara molestarlo.

—Nada de hecho —explicó calmada la dueña del kínder, Hinata, quien además era muy amiga de Naruto—. Es que Kaoru-chan no vino a clases y no avisaron que esté enfermo, me preocupé, eso es todo.

—"Ese dobe" —volvió a apretar el lapicero múltiples veces ya que creía que se trataba de un capricho del mayor—. Gracias Hinata, yo me encargo, por favor mande a mi correo los deberes de Kaoru para que no se atrase.

Se despidió rápidamente de la directora para tomar las llaves de su auto, salió rápido de la oficina dando un azote a la puerta y condujo enojado a casa.

—Ya verás cómo te aplaco dobe —decía seriamente pues creía que solo era un berrinche que hacía Naruto.

Al llegar notó que la cocina estaba intacta, muestra que Naruto ni si quiera había preparado el desayuno para Kaoru.

—"Tal vez sólo se quedó dormido" —caminó a la recámara de su hijo donde efectivamente se oían ruidos de voces, cuando abrió la puerta se quedó horrorizado.

—Mami... —lloraba Kaoru mientras con la sábana intentaba parar la sangre que salía de la parte baja de Naruto que se retorcía de dolor tomándose el vientre—. No te mueras mami.

—Kaoru... está bien, tu mami está bien —intentaba calmar sin mucho éxito al pequeño rubio.

—¡Naruto! —entró corriendo a cargarle con mucho cuidado—. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué tienes?

—Me duele Sasuke, duele mucho...

Esas simples palabras fueron suficiente para que Sasuke no tardara más, corrió con Naruto al auto seguido de Kaoru que se subió en la parte trasera.

Se pasaron varios altos en su camino al hospital, casi arrollan a un par de cristianos, pero llegaron un par de minutos después.

—Sasuke... no quiero perderle —decía entre sollozos Naruto mientras el mayor le metía cargando al hospital, Kaoru se quedó en el auto en lo que llevaban a su madre.

El moreno apenas vio a una rubia pechugona a quien conocía por atender el parto de Kaoru, así como ser la doctora de Naruto corrió con ella.

—Por favor, sálvele, no sé lo que tiene, ayúdanos —rogaba desesperado.

Tsunade apenas vio como Naruto sangraba le tomó en brazos y se metió a uno de los quirófanos más cercanos, no tardaron en unírsele otras enfermeras que tuvieron que sacar a Sasuke al pasillo.

—Por favor, déjenos trabajar, si usted permanece aquí podría entorpecernos —con esas palabras Shizune, la asistente principal de Tsunade le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—Naruto... —decía preocupado viendo aquellas puertas blancas hasta que recordó que su hijo seguía esperándole en el auto.

Fue a toda prisa por el pequeño que seguía llorando por Naruto, Sasuke le cargó notando que el menor tenía sangre todavía.

—Ya mi bebé, estate tranquilo, todo estará bien, quiero que me cuentes que pasó.

Al estar en brazos de su padre le dio un manotazo con toda la fuerza que podía tener.

—¡Es tu culpa! Mami se puso mal porque tú le hiciste llorar por no querer a mi hermanito.

Sasuke quedó en shock, claramente recordó toda la pelea del día de ayer y como él mismo le había querido jugar una broma, creyendo que Naruto mentía respecto a estar embarazado.

—Fui un idiota —concluyó finalmente, ahora entendía que su amado rubio no mentía y que por causa de todo lo que le dijo había puesto a peligrar la vida de su bebé y amado.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que llevó a Kaoru al hospital a esperar a que Tsunade saliera a decirle que era lo que había pasado, llamó a Karin para que enviara a Sai y cuidara a su pequeño, no dejaba de recriminarse lo que su imbecilidad había causado.

—¿Kaoru que fue lo que pasó antes de que Naruto se pusiera así?

—No sé, desperté y mami se removía muy feo —contaba triste y con ojos acuosos.

—Ya veo...

Tanto Sai como Gaara llegaron al hospital, apenas Sasuke vio a su primo se le echó encima, prefería pensar que, si Sai no le hubiera dicho sobre la supuesta broma de Naruto, ahora estaría todo perfecto y ellos serían felices como de costumbre.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —bramaba Sasuke furioso golpeando a Sai que apenas se defendía.

—No creí que fueras a creerme —gracias a que la seguridad del hospital se encargó de quitarle de encima a Sasuke fue que ese día no terminó en prisión por intento de asesinato.

Gaara se llevó a Kaoru mientras las enfermeras curaban a Sai y Sasuke esperaba a tener noticias de Naruto.

Casi unas dos horas después fue que Tsunade salió del quirófano y su rostro no reflejaba nada bueno.

—Lo siento, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, Naruto perdió al bebé, apenas si logramos parar la hemorragia, de hecho, es probable que después de esto ya no sea capaz de volver a tener hijos.

—Es mi culpa —se repitió Sasuke dejándose caer en una de las sillas que estaban allí—. Mi bebé murió por mi culpa y casi pierdo también a Naruto.

—Desconozco lo que haya pasado, pero perdió el bebé a causa de una emoción muy fuerte, justo le dije que debía tener cuidado y reposo, debió hacerme caso.

—¿Cuándo podré verlo?

—Requiere reposo, aún está delicado y podría empeorar, así que no podrás verlo hasta la noche, si todo marcha bien podrás llevártelo en un par de días.

No fue sino hasta dentro de varias horas después que finalmente se le permitió pasar con Naruto, ni si quiera sabia como verle o como decirle que habían perdido a su hijo.

Naruto estaba acostado y cubierto con una delgada sábana, estaba pálido por la sangre que perdió y su brazo tenía colocado una aguja que le pasaba suero constantemente.

—Mi Naru... —lo miró arrepentido mientras le quitaba las hebras rubias que tenía pegada a la frente por el sudor.

Aquellas suaves caricias y casi hasta con miedo de dañarle finalmente despertaron a Naruto que abrió lentamente sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso moverse, pero el dolor en su parte baja y vientre no se lo permitieron, recordó lo que había pasado y se llevó las manos a su vientre—. Mi bebé...

—Naruto escucha —no tenía ni idea de que decirle—. Lo siento, perdimos a nuestro hijo.

Al oír esas palabras el rubio se echó a llorar desconsolado, Sasuke le abrazó intentando consolarle sin mucho éxito, ciertamente él estaba igual, pero sentía que no era digno de llorar pues él fue el causante de que eso pasara.

—Perdóname, Naruto tu bien sabes que lo que más deseaba era un segundo hijo, que no te diría esas atrocidades en serio, pero me dejé llevar y dudé de ti, perdóname mi Naru

El rubio le abrazó y lloró en su pecho, esperaba que por lo menos le corriera o le dijera que por su culpa habían perdido a su bebé, pero Naruto le dio con guante blanco pues su amoroso dobe no lo culpaba de nada.

—No es verdad, yo debí cuidarme, no reaccionar así —decía gimoteando aferrado a Sasuke.

Poco después Shizune entró inyectando un calmante para que anduviera tranquilo.

~~~~~~~~

Un par de días más tarde Naruto regresó a casa, tenía la mirada ausente mientras Sasuke manejaba, al llegar a casa se bajó rápido para abrirle la puerta.

—Ven, déjame llevarte, todavía debes tener reposo. Más Naruto negó con la cabeza y a paso lento se bajó y caminó para entrar.

Dentro de la casa estaba Kaoru que fue a verle inmediatamente, sin embargo, el rubio mayor no le dijo nada, sino que le acarició la cabecita y continuó su camino a la recámara.

—¿Mami está enojado conmigo? —preguntó inocente.

—No, mami está algo triste, tu hermanito ya no podrá venir con nosotros —intentó explicarle.

—Lamento mucho lo que pasó —habló Itachi que había estado cuidando al menor—. Toma —le entregó un sobre cerrado—, Gaara me lo dejó para ti cuando vine a cuidar a Kaoru, animo hermano, en algún tiempo pueden darse la oportunidad de tener otros hijos.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza explicándole que Naruto quedó demasiado dañado y jamás podrían tener más hijos.

—Lo peor es que la noticia devastó a Naruto, de no ser por los calmantes no habría dejado de llorar.

—Los siento mucho hermano —no fue capaz de decir nada más, sabía que era un golpe duro para Sasuke y Naruto por lo que al final optó por dejarles solos.

Kaoru fue a ver a Naruto a la alcoba en donde se recostó abrazándole, Naruto le hacia caricias en el cabello, su mirada lucía ausente, se sentía impotente e inútil por no haber sido capaz de proteger a su pequeño.

Se sentía inservible ahora que no podía tener más hijos como lo deseaba tanto, pero lo que más le lastimaba era que se culpaba y creía que había matado al pequeño que esperaba.

Sasuke se encargaba de cocinar, usualmente era el quien se encargaba de esas labores, preparó una bandeja con arroz y verduras hervidas, mientras se terminaban de cocer abrió la carta que le dejó Garra.

"Lamento tanto lo que sucedió, mil disculpas jamás serán suficientes para compensarles por lo que la broma de Sai ocasionó. Ni él o yo tenemos cara para verles, por favor acepta esta carta como renuncia de ambos, no volveremos a molestarles".

El moreno arrugó el entrecejo y botó la carta a la basura.

—"Mejor para ese bastardo, lo que le hice en el hospital no es nada comparado a lo que le haría si me lo ponen en frente".

Terminó de poner las verduras que faltaban en la charola y subió todo ayudando a Naruto a comer, aunque de no ser por Kaoru era un hecho que no probaba bocado alguno.

—Mami come más —decía dándole un pedacito de zanahoria—. Anda mami.

Y únicamente así fue como Naruto comió, aunque dejó la mitad de todo.

~~~~~~~~

Con el paso de los días las cosas empezaron a empeorar, Sasuke se quedaba de tiempo completo cuidando a su amado, aunque este mostraba un estado grave de depresión.

Apenas comía, casi no salía de la cama, no tenía ánimos para nada, aunque no dijera nada, Sasuke notaba que en las noches tenía pesadillas donde el bebé que perdió le reclamaba.

Por si fuera poco, la empresa al tener descuido de sus dueños y ya que Gaara y Sai se fueron, comenzó a decaer, Sasuke había dado a los empleados la opción de reducir los salarios o empezar a correr personal, la mayoría optó por la primera opción, pero si las cosas seguían como iban, era probable que comenzaran a cesar gente.

—Naru, hablé con la doctora, dijo que ya puedes comer ramen, mira, te traje tu preferido —entraba con un gran tazón humeante del dichoso alimento, conocía a su amado y esperaba que no se negara a consumir los fideos de Ichiraku.

Apenas entró el plato de ramen terminó en el suelo, la visión de lo que vio no le permitía reaccionar.

—Naruto... ¿Qué hiciste?

El rubio tenía la garganta cortada que no dejaba de sangrar, con lo que parecía ser un pedazo de cristal de un espejo se había hecho el corte, extraño a lo que cualquiera pensaría, su rostro no denotaba dolor, más bien tenía una sonrisa tierna y cálida.

—Sasu, ya van varias veces que sueño a nuestro hijo que dice que me extraña, que está solito, así que iré a cuidarle, por favor tú encárgate de Kaoru-chan.

—¡No digas estupideces! —corrió a tratar de parar la hemorragia sin mucho éxito, con su celular marcó a la ambulancia mientras él trataba de hacer presión en la herida.

—Resiste, no me dejes, por favor aguanta —rogaba mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Descuida teme, les cuidaré desde donde esté, les amo a ti y a Kaoru, pero mi bebé me necesita.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Naruto, el rubio había muerto...

Sasuke abrazó a su amado, su llanto era incontenible al notar que lo había dejado, gritos de horror y dolor se escucharon por todo el lugar al grado que los vecinos supieron que algo malo pasaba, era una suerte que Kaoru estuviera en la escuela o hubiera quedado traumado con esa visión de sus padres.

Para cuando la ambulancia llegó, tuvieron que quitarle el cuerpo del rubio, pues el azabache se negaba a soltarle, le inyectaron sedantes y todo se volvió oscuro.

~~~~~~~~

Cuando el día de enterrar a Naruto llegó, tanto amigos y familiares le acompañaron, después de la ceremonia de entierro y que presentaran sus condolencias y apoyo, los últimos que quedaron fueron Sasuke y Kaoru.

El mayor no paraba de llorar mientras su hijo lo miraba con una mirada tan fría que no parecía su pequeño.

—Es tu culpa —pronunció—. Por tu culpa mamá murió.

Volteó a ver a su hijo que le recriminaba la muerte de Naruto, lo siguiente que pasó es que la imagen de su pareja muriendo en sus brazos vinieron a su mente, aquellas imágenes combinadas con las palabras recriminantes de Kaoru una y otra vez se mezclaban en su mente, tal parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse o, mejor dicho, de despertar.

Sasuke abrió los ojos levantándose de golpe, dio un grito de horror, su cuerpo temblaba, estaba pálido y sudoroso, respiraba agitadamente cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía en su recámara.

—¿Una pesadilla? —logró concluir después de prácticamente salir del shock, giró buscando a Naruto, pero no lo encontró, notó que su teléfono estaba en su cama pese a que él lo dejaba en la mesita de noche.

Al verlo fue que todo cobró más sentido.

En la pantalla de inicio estaba un mensaje proveniente de Sai, excusándose por la broma y diciéndole que Naruto realmente estaba embarazado, lo más seguro es que se quedó dormido, cuando el mensaje llegó lo abrió y leyó, pero en medio del sueño volvió a dormir y su subconsciente le mostró aquella pesadilla.

Rápidamente se levantó, si bien había sido una pesadilla, eso no cambiaba el hecho que en la noche anterior le había dicho cosas horrendas a Naruto.

Sin más y sin si quiera cambiarse corrió a la recámara de Kaoru, sin embargo, allí no había nadie, los ruidos en la cocina le indicaron donde estaban sus rubios adorados.

Al bajar escuchó que Naruto le servía cereal y un sándwich de queso con tomate, el preferido del pequeño.

—Anda cariño, termina tu desayuno que debemos ir a la escuela.

Al verle, Sasuke corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza, el sueño que había tenido aun lo atormentaba, tenía a Naruto en sus brazos prácticamente como cerciorándose de que fuera real.

—¿Y a ti que carajos te sucede? —le llamó enojado Naruto.

—Sigues conmigo, no te fuiste, estás aquí.

Naruto no comprendía bien lo que pasaba, creía que las palabras del azabache eran refriéndose a que no le había dejado para ir a trabajar.

—¿Acaso estás borracho?

—No es eso dobe, verás lo que te dije anoche... —pero el rubio no le dejó acabar.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que me desmoronara por eso? —aunque sus palabras eran muy seguras, su aspecto de ojeras y ojos hinchado demostraban que realmente le había afectado—. Pues te equivocas, me importa un comino si no quieres a mi bebé, yo le cuidaré y veré por él, no te necesito para nada.

—Por favor escúchame —le calló tomándole de la mano y sacando de la cocina para que Kaoru no les oyera—. Lo que te dije en la noche fue porque creí que bromeabas, me equivoqué y dudé de ti.

Le explicó la supuesta broma de Sai, así como contarle que como creía que era una broma, se le ocurrió devolverle la broma y que a ello se debían las palabras que le dirigió.

—Eres un idiota, sabes que jamás te engañaría con eso —dijo ofendido.

—Lo sé, Naru y te juro que me arrepiento de eso, perdón.

Al ver que el arrepentimiento del mayor era sincero, el rubio le dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

—Te perdono, pero a donde la vuelvas a regar te juro que te castro sin anestesia, y ahora a desayunar, Kaoru ya va tarde para la escuela.

—Hoy no irá, nos acompañará con Tsunade, quiero que te revise.

—Pero apenas fui hace un par de días.

—Sí, pero después del coraje que te provoqué quiero que lo haga de nuevo —recordaba claramente que su sueño comenzaba cuando él se iba a trabajar, no era supersticioso, pero no pensaba correr ningún riesgo.

Entraron a la cocina en donde el pequeño rubio veía molesto a Sasuke.

—Mami, ya te dije que si papá teme no quiere a mi hermanito yo me puedo hacer cargo de él.

Sasuke sonrió por la actitud de su hijo, bien podría ser un doncel como Naruto, físicamente era igual, pero tenía mucho de su carácter.

—No amor —dijo cariñoso Naruto para no ponerle contra Sasuke—. Papá y yo hablamos y ya se disculpó, ahora iremos al doctor para que me revise.

La consulta con Tsunade fue rápida, Naruto estaba bien, aunque le recetaron unas pastillas para prevenir algún daño por el coraje que pasó, además de reposo.

Ya en la oficina, Sasuke se disponía a darle a Sai una paliza como la de su sueño, aunque el albino no fue a trabajar, Gaara se excusó con Naruto y el azabache, pues después de que se enterara de lo que su pareja hizo le dio una buena reprimenda, y una golpiza que le enseñaría a no jugar con ello.

—Se lo merece —dijo Sasuke en su oficina mientras Naruto sacaba unos papeles.

—También tú fuiste responsable, después de todo, no debiste decirle a Gaara lo que tu primo te confió.

—Dobe deja eso —le quitó los documentos y le sentó en su sofá—. Sólo te dejé venir a la oficina con la condición de que te quedaras quieto y descansaras.

—Humm —hizo un puchero gracioso cuando Sasuke le quitó los zapatos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo deberé estar en reposo?

—Nueve meses —respondió como si nada—. Más la cuarentena y probablemente unos días más para estar seguros.

~~~~~~~~

El tiempo pasa rápido y los meses también, Sasuke bien parecía sanguijuela durante el resto del embarazo de Naruto, tal parecía que no habría poder humano que le hiciera dejar a Naruto solo, y eso aumentaba con forme el día en que programaron al rubio para la cesárea se acercaba.

Justo en ese momento se hallaban en el hospital, Naruto había entrado al quirófano y en la sala de espera Kaoru, Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara y Sai esperaban impacientes para saber cómo iba todo.

La puerta se abrió y la doctora les llamó.

—Felicidades, es un varoncito encantador, por suerte no se parece en nada al padre —dijo burlona, aunque a Sasuke realmente no le importaba.

—¿Puedo pasar a verles?

Tsunade asintió y les indicó la recámara a donde debían ir. Al entrar, Naruto sostenía un bultito azul, le estaba dando de comer sosteniendo el biberón.

—Mira teme, es nuestro nuevo bebé —le decía sonriendo, ciertamente se veía cansado por la cesárea, pero la felicidad era mayor que el dolor o agotamiento.

Los únicos en entrar fueron Sasuke y Kaoru, los demás deberían esperar, el pequeño corrió a subirse a la cama a ver al nuevo integrante de la familia.

—Mami es muy chiquito, así no voy a poder jugar con él —dijo en un puchero—. Pero no importa, voy a regarlo para que crezca y podamos jugar —decía inocente al creer que su hermano sería como una planta.

—No mi amor, a los bebés no se les riega, se les cuida, alimenta y da amor y cariño.

—Está bien mami, le daré eso —decía dando un suave beso en la frente del varoncito.

Sasuke contemplaba la escena de forma tierna, hubiera querido llorar de la felicidad, hasta un par de lagrimillas escaparon de sus ojos, aunque las limpió rápido y fue al lado de sus hijos y amado.

—Gracias, por darme tanta felicidad Naruto.

El pequeño varoncito que hasta el momento había tenido los ojos cerrados los abrió dejando ver que eran negros como la noche, lo que complementaba su apariencia perfectamente pues era rubio y con tres marquitas en sus mejillas.

—Parece que reconoce a su papi —dijo Naruto con amor.

Sasuke le acarició con cuidado la mejilla y el bebé volvió a seguir tomando su biberón.

Aquello sólo era uno de los tantos momentos felices de la pareja, ambos tenían caracteres opuestos, pero se amaban con toda el alma y ese amor junto con sus hijos eran todo lo que necesitaban para ser felices.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del final:
> 
> Neko: Espero les haya gustado
> 
> Sasu: ¡Me hiciste creer que Naru murió!
> 
> Naru: Te lo mereces por decirme eso ¬¬
> 
> Neko: Aparte ni te quejes que no te fue tan mal.
> 
> Por si se preguntan saqué la idea de una novela llamada "Carita de ángel", allí el padre (Luciano) de la protagonista (Dulce María) le hace la misma broma a su esposa que estaba embarazada (Cecilia) y eso acarrea una pelea, aunque al final se aclara rápidamente todo. Pero cómo me gusta el drama decidí adaptarle y darle mi toque personal XD.
> 
> Si les encanta el SasuNaru o NaruSasu, les invito a que se unan a mi grupo en face, hay varias actividades y nunca se aburrirán, acá les dejo el nombre , les advierto que hay imágenes hard y doujinshis hard por si no les gusta. Si gustan pueden pedirme el enlace y con gusto se los paso.
> 
> Grupo: Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Si el fic les gustó, les agradecería que me dejasen un comentario, con gusto lo responderé. Tengo más fics tanto SN como NS en mi perfil por si gustan darse una vuelta.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer
> 
> Jane!!!


End file.
